Balloon Battle! Bowser vs Bowser Jr
by breath20k
Summary: Bowser and his son are having a great time in Mario Kart and today, they will have a Balloon Battle! Who will win? Find out!


**Balloon Battle! ****Bowser vs. Bowser Jr.**

It's a beautiful day at Battle Stadium as Bowser and Bowser Jr. are about to have a Balloon Battle to impress the crowd. Everyone is here to see this showdown as Lakitu came in with his smiling cloud. He said, "Good afternoon, racing fans! Welcome to another exciting day of battling as Mario Kart proudly presents a spectacular battle between these two Koopas! So, get ready for... _**BALLOON BATTLE: KOOPA KING VS. KOOPA PRINCE!**_"

Just then, the crowd cheered as Lakitu announced the battle of the day. Then Lakitu said, "That's right, folks. It is Bowser vs. Bowser Jr. in a battle of the balloons and everyone is looking forward to this match! Well then, shall we bring out the combatants?"

"_**YEAH!**_" The crowd replied with a shout.

"Alright then, let's do it! Ladies and gentlemen, please give a huge Mario Kart welcome to our combatants for this afternoon. The Koopa King and the Koopa Prince... _**BOWSER AND BOWSER JR.!**_"

Just then, the garage doors open up and out comes Bowser and his son in their Standard Karts with the crowd cheering for them. These two Koopas love to battle and today, they'll face off against each other in a Balloon Battle. Lakitu came to them with a smile and said, "Welcome to the battle, you two."

"Thank you for having us," Bowser replied, "We're so happy to be here for a nice showdown."

"Me too." Bowser Jr. added.

Lakitu agreed with them and said, "So, you've been doing lots of Balloon Battles over the years. Is that true?"

"Of course," Bowser replied, "We love Balloon Battles and after all, this is Mario Kart. Anything can happen here. Right, son?"

"That's right, dad," Bowser Jr. said, "No matter which battle game you play, just have fun and that is what we're going to do today."

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "I see. Well then, you know how Balloon Battle works, right?"

"Of course we know the rules of this game. Just pop your opponent's balloons by using items from the Item Boxes within the time limit," Bowser said with a smile, "The first player to pop all five of your opponent's balloons or whoever has the most balloons left at the end of the game is the winner so, let's do this!"

Lakitu smiled and said, "Very well, then. Bowser and Bowser Jr... _**TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!**_"

Bowser and Bowser Jr. agreed as they entered their karts and took their starting positions. Then Lakitu said, "Now then, shall I inflate the balloons?"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Yes! We would like five, please."

"You got it! Five balloons, coming up!"

Just then, the balloons have been inflated at the back of the kart for both players. Five for Bowser, and five for Bowser Jr.

When everything is done, Lakitu said, "OK! Now all that's left is to set the time limit and to do that, we're going to spin the Battle Timer Wheel and here's how it works. Each wedge has a different amount of time ranging between one and five minutes. When the wheel stops on that corresponding amount, that will be the official time limit for this Balloon Battle. So, let's find out who will spin the wheel with a game of Roshambo. Ready?"

"All set." Bowser and Bowser Jr. replied.

"Alright then, here we go," Lakitu said as Bowser and Bowser Jr. raised their fist. Then he said, "One, two... _**THREE!**_"

With the word shouted, it shows Bowser's rock against Bowser Jr.'s paper. Lakitu looked at the results and said, "Paper covers rock! So Bowser Jr., are you ready to give this wheel a spin?"

"It would be my pleasure." Bowser Jr. replied as he gave the wheel a huge spin.

Everyone turned their attention at the wheel as it continues to spin around. The process takes a few seconds.

After a few moments, the wheel begins to slow down. Bowser Jr. looked at it and said, "Hey, Lakitu! The wheel is slowing down."

Lakitu saw it as well and said, "Oh! That means the time limit is about to be decided! Here it comes..."

And then, it stopped on the number five. Lakitu looked at the results and said, "It's a five! That means it'll be a five-minute Balloon Battle! Shall we set the timer?"

Bowser and Bowser Jr. smiled and said at the same time, "You got it! Scoreboard, put five minutes up on the clock if you would please."

The scoreboard agreed with Bowser and Bowser Jr. as the screen shows five minutes and with that, the Balloon Battle is now officially set.

Lakitu came to them with his signal lights and said, "Well guys, it all comes down to this! The time limit is set for five minutes, the balloons are all inflated and with that, we're all set and ready to go! Now the moment you see the green light, the battle will officially begin. So Bowser and Bowser Jr., there is one final question that I have to ask for the both of you and they are the three magic words: _**ARE YOU READY?**_"

"_**YES! LET'S BATTLE!**_" Bowser and Bowser Jr. shouted at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with their decision and said, "Alright, then! Good luck to the both of you and have fun out there! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for is finally here! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Mario Kart fans of all ages! Let the battle... _**BEGIN!**_"

With the word shouted, Lakitu pressed the green button on the signal and then, the first red light came on as the crowd grew silent. The battle is about to begin.

"3..."

Not a single spectator spoke. Then the second red light came on.

"2..."

The sun is shining, the stage is set, and the combatants are ready to go as the final red light appeared on the signal.

"1..."

It all comes down to this, Bowser and Bowser Jr. is just a single word away from signaling the start of the battle. Lakitu took a huge deep breath, waited for a few moments for the final word and then...

It is time.

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, the light turned green and both karts took off at the same time as they get their first item from the Item Box. At last, the Balloon Battle between the Koopas is now officially underway.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "And here we go! The battle is now underway as Bowser and his son collected their first item. This is going to be an amazing showdown, folks!"

Bowser and his son are having a great time as they hit each other with shells and bananas, popping balloons in the process. The crowd is enjoying the battle as they cheered for them. Even Lakitu is excited as he said, "Wow! This is amazing, ladies and gentlemen! We have a tie game and the score is three to three with over two minutes to go. Looks like this Balloon Battle is heating up and remember in Mario Kart, it could be anyone's game!"

With each passing second of the timer, the battle gets intense as both Koopas continued on.

Much later, the game timer shows the final minute of the match and the current score is now tied at one a piece. Lakitu looked at the scoreboard and said, "Both Koopas are down to their last balloon with only one minute to go! Now this is getting very intense from here on out because the next person to score the fifth and final point will win. Oh, I love this game!"

Bowser took out his Green Shell from the Item Box while Bowser Jr. received his shell as well. Everyone at the stadium is standing up to their feet as they await the final hit of the match with only thirty seconds left. Bowser smiled and said, "Let's finish this, son!"

"You got it, dad," Bowser Jr. replied, "Time to wrap this up!"

Lakitu looked at the timer and said, "Fifteen seconds!"

"Ready..." Bowser started as he aimed his shell.

"Aim..." Bowser Jr followed along and then...

It's time to throw.

"_**FIRE!**_"

With the word shouted, both Koopas fired their Green Shells at the same time with only ten seconds remaining. Lakitu saw it and said, "This is it, folks! The Green Shells has been thrown and there's no turning back. Who will win the match? We're about to find out right now!"

The entire stadium turned their attention at the Green Shells as the timer ticked down to the final five seconds.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Bowser and Bowser Jr. saw the incoming shells, braced themselves for the final impact and then...

And then...

It finally happened.

_BAM!_

_BUZZ!_

The shells hit them both just as the buzzer went off. Lakitu saw it all and said, "That is... _**AMAZING!**_ The Green Shells hit Bowser and Bowser Jr. at the same time and they did it just as the buzzer sounded! Now that's how you finish a Balloon Battle, folks!"

The entire crowd saw it all and cheered for the final play of the match.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. stood up from the shell's impact as they got out of their karts. Lakitu came to them and said, "Great battle, you two! That last play you did at the final buzzer is awesome and I like it! Now then, shall we find out who won this epic showdown?"

"_**YES!**_" Bowser and Bowser Jr. replied at the same time.

"Alright then, here we go! After five minutes of intense battling including that final hit at the final buzzer, I'm pleased to announce that this battle ends in a..."

The stadium grew very silent as Lakitu is about to make his announcement. Both Koopas held their breath and then...

It's official.

"_**TIE****!**_"

The entire stadium gasped as they heard Lakitu's announcement, but decided to cheer for a tie game. Bowser came out of his kart and said, "Great battle, son! You've played a great game and that last Green Shell you threw at the buzzer really knocked me out! I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks, dad! You did great, too." Bowser Jr. replied as they hugged each other for good sportsmanship with the crowd making its biggest cheer. What a great day for the Koopas!


End file.
